User talk:Hardcore Hak
Welcome Hi Hardcore Hak -- we are excited to have King of the Hill Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hello Hak, It's good to see you getting started here. We do have some Advice On Starting a Wiki which may answer some of your questions, but there are two main tips: build content, and talk about your wiki "out there" on the web. Building content is most important -- you might need to create fifty or a hundred articles by yourself before people see enough here to make them think "hey, I have something to add!". It also will help your wiki to show up in search engines, which will bring more potential editors here. If that sounds intimidating or depressing, remember you don't have to create huge, Wikipedia-sized articles all at one time -- just adding a paragraph here and there, five or ten minutes a day, will help you build up content. And remember you can copy information from Wikipedia as along as you place the template at the bottom -- and since your wiki doesn't have to follow all the rules of an encyclopedia, you can change and expand the copied article as much as you like once it's here. Second, find forums, mailing lists, blogs, journal communities, and so on that are focused on KotH and its creators, and start participating there. Be careful not to spam; you don't need to mention the wiki every time you post, but if you can answer a question with "oh, that character said this in that episode, according to http://kingofthehill.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_Name", then people will start to click through and see what you are doing. Link or put a banner about the wiki in your forum sigs, if allowed. Use the various extensions to create "fun" pages on the wiki -- Polls and YouTube and RSS feeds for example, then invite people to come check them out. For instance, you could show a couple of KotH Youtube clips, and ask people to vote on which was funnier. If you find fansites that haven't been updated in a long time, see if you can contact their creators and invite them to join you here, or ask if you can copy their work here -- sometimes people get tired or bored with running a website on their own, but will get interested again if they have other people to work with. Or if they've moved on altogether, they might be willing to let you use the content they've created. One final note about what you said about blocking on your user page -- blocking shouldn't be used lightly. It's only meant to protect the wiki from damage (which can all be undone anyway), not to Punish the Guilty. Please be a kind admin, and always try to talk to people about what they're doing wrong before threatening to block. Thanks, and please let me know if there are more questions I can answer! Good luck! — Catherine (talk) 21:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia Hello. Is this copied from Wikipedia? And You Call This a Username? 04:11, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :If it is, people could just go to Wikipedia. Could you please answer my question? And You Call This a Username? 00:45, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::Wikipedia does have the articles on characters. Compaire the two. :::Copying articles from Wikipedia is allowed by their license (as long as you mark imported text with the template), and it's a fine way to jumpstart a wiki. Over time the article here will get expanded with more depth, detail and fun than Wikipedia will allow, and the two will diverge. — Catherine (talk) 18:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Do I get to become a sysop? Hi, your Wikipedia userpage says: Hello I am currently constructing a new wiki know as the King if the Hill wiki. Please join The first 5 people to arive will get to become a sysop. Please follow this link:King of the Hill wiki What do I have to do to become a sysop? BTW, if you don't know how to make people sysops, I can tell you. And You Call ''This'' 01:38, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll help out when I can. And You Call ''This'' 23:06, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Two things Hello, Hardcore Hak. I'd kind of appreciate it if you consult me before making a test block on my account. And why did you delete Hank? It's a redirect to a page, it's handy. Thanks. And You Call ''This'' 23:18, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Checkuser Hi Hak -- at Wikia, checkuser rights are limited to staff only. You can bring concerns to us if you feel someone is abusing their accounts. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 02:44, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Youtube You can find help on how to embed Youtube videos at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:YouTube — Catherine (talk) 18:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Adminship Hello again, Hak. I'd like to caution you about your behavior. While you may have requested the wiki, it's not "your" website -- Wikia communities belong to anyone who is interested in their topics -- please see our Wikia:Ownership policy. You need to work with those who come here to help. If you have concerns about the content they are adding, then you need to talk to them about it, not just delete or revert what they have to offer. The correction of spelling and grammar is one of the wonderful things about a wiki -- someone who is motivated to write (but doesn't spell well) can create articles, while someone else who might not write as much (but likes to correct spelling) can make the articles look the best they can be. If you are not willing to cooperate with others like this, then a wiki environment is not for you -- you would be better off creating your own personal KotH fansite using Google Page Creator or Geocities or some other static website provider, where no one else can edit your work. Your block of 'And You Call This a Username?' was unwarranted and I am removing it. While his comments were not entirely civil, and he will be warned about that, I think he was entitled to be angry about your actions -- it is not the wiki way at all to delete contributions without discussion. Yes, the pages s/he created were short, but so were many Wikipedia articles when they started. You can build on these stubs, and work together with others to make them longer and more interesting. Or you can politely ask the user to put more work into them before saving them -- either is a better solution than nominating them for deletion. While you can do as you like on your talk page, please be aware that removing critical comments doesn't erase the underlying problems, nor prevent other users (including staff) from being able to see what is happening here. Please change your behavior and learn to play well with others. Your adminship can be removed if you continue to act as if this is your own private playground. — Catherine (talk) 18:05, 18 December 2007 (UTC) I am leaving I am leaving KOTHW. I tried to help out, but you only deleted my articles, went against your policy, used poor spelling, and when I asked you to please use spellcheck, you go after me on your userpage. I have reverted my contributions. You don't seem to want them here. Goodbye. And You Call ''This'' 23:12, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki! I'm a big King of the Hill fan, and I record it every day on DVR when it plays on FX - about twice a day. I had a few questions, as I am a new user. First off I wanted to make sure I posted this correctly on your talk page. I don't know if I did something wrong.. Second, you said you were leaving, yet you posted a message for me yesterday.. Are you still using this wiki? And Third, I keep making changes to the spelling and grammar of a page, someone who edits this wiki has horrible grammar, and I save the changes and come back the next day, and it's back to the way it was the day before! Does this always happen, and what should I do about it? Thanks for the help! user:Malice Reighns Uhh, I noticed the message at the top that says to use your 4 ~, I'm not understanding what that means. If you could run me through it that would be nice. Thanks for putting up with the fact that I'm an ameteur at writing wiki's for the time being. Okay thanks I figured it out! Malice Reighns 23:44, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Yo Hey man what up? PS How do you make a wiki? 102.9 The Hog 00:53, 15 January 2008 (UTC) RE Umm.... If I chat here will they yell at me like they did at wikipedia 102.9 The Hog 02:03, 15 January 2008 ::::::Ban ImperialWalker! He called me a transexual! 102.9 The Hog 23:48, 15 January 2008 (UTC) rE Did not. 102.9 The Hog 03:54, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::ANd dude this guy reverted a vedio i put on Hank Hill. 102.9 The Hog 03:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Hak, waz up? 102.9 The Hog 23:06, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Malice is BACK!!! Hey, I shouldn't have left this wikia for so long. I'm back to stay, I promise. If you didn't get it, this is Malice Reighns. My old username was stolen and sabatoged. Anything posted on that account's user page about me is a lie. I don't plan for you to beleive me telling you it's me just by saying it is, so I plan to earn your trust again and hopefully earn the right to once again become a sysop. Expect to see me making edits very soon! Malice Two 06:00, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey josh waz up! Well, if ya want to reply plz do it here since i forgot my password THANX! 70.92.21.137 23:35, 18 March 2008 (UTC) helllo? 70.92.10.94 19:10, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Dude im so pissed right now. I recorded david letterman and it got taped ove cuz of a freakin college basketball game. I mean c'mon they go into freaking 30-min overtime then they have a one hou party. i dont wanna watch fuckin party. i mean ive heard a million time so and so wins. no wait, im gettin confirmation that there will be a 2 hour special commin up next to celebrate there win. even though mos t of ya guys wanna watch waz next, they really dont give a fuck. 98.144.12.105 00:25, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Administrator access Hi, I would like to request administrator access on this wikia. Thanks in advance, (→Zachary) 23:28, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Neutral Main Page Hey, I've noticed something about the main page. It seems as though all sysops that edit the main page want to sign their names, almost as if wanting credit for what they've written on it. I believe that the main page should be something that is neutral, and that speaks on behalf of the entire King of The Hill Wiki community. I wanted to see if you agree with me on this, and maybe you and I could try to make sure the rest of the sysops follow this rule. I don't know why it bothers me so much, I just think it seems unofficial and a little unprofessional to do something like that. Thanks. Malice Two 08:19, 23 November 2008 (UTC) I wasn't trying to insult... I hope you don't think I was trying to be rude. I just thought it would make the main page look nicer. Hi Hi, it's 24linkinpark.I was 102.9 The Hog but i forgot my password. You remeber me, Josh, it's Jake! I heard that KOTH was getting cancelled, but there is talk that it might move to ABC. So im gonna make that edit. 24linkinpark 23:12, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Discussion Pages? Why don't we add discussion pages to each of the things, where people can decided what needs improved on somthing, I made one on Lady Bird and if you agree, can we do it?MeowMeowX3 20:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Okay sure! I can't get to it imeditatly(I cant spell good XD) I have a date :3MeowMeowX3 01:38, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry for the posts....But do you want me to go ahead and put the talk pages on every char? Im a bit stupid X_x--MeowMeowX3 22:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Character Template Can you assist me with writing a character box template? What's going on? Oh.Well thanks!I just really felt someone needed to put that in. 76ko k k Carl moss With Carl Moss being one of my favorite characters do you mind if i work on his? And i added a picture of him.Modernwarfare3ftw 17:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Hardcore Hak. I am Quinozino. Would it be possible for me to apply for adminship? I have been constantly editing, I have a great liking for King of the Hill, and I see there are no active admins. Could I please be an admin? Thanks. Quinozino 19:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC)